Complication Of Love
by As3hleigh XD
Summary: The sequel to ROCKY AND THE MASSIVE COMPLICATION. What is going on since the wedding disaste. Who will Cece Choose Gunther or Deuce. Does Rocky do something totally stupid. What does Gunther get rocky into. suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

Previously in ROCKY AND THE MASSIVE COMPLOCATION:

Cece and Gunther's wedding was a disaster and Rocky felt bad (she thought it was her fault). She soon felt better when she saw Cece and Deuce kissing. Rocky got the tickets for their flight home from the old country. Now the chapter begins

**Here is what's going on**

**Rocky's POV**

We are on the way home from the old country after Gunther and Cece's failed wedding i still believe it is my fault but you have to admit Cece and Deuce are cute together. But Cece still looks sad... Oh of course she is her wedding fell through and Gunther refuses to talk to her.

"Hey Cece how much longer" I hear Deuce say with an annoyed tone.

"I don't know, Hey Rocky how much longer" Cece asks

"Umm about 5 hours why you ask?" I reply

"Someone is a little restless" Cece says looking at Deuce.

I let out a small giggle and go back to looking out the window. I eventualy fell asleep.

**Rocky's Dream**

"Hey Rocky" Gunther says as he wraps his arms around my waist

"Gunther stop I thought you didn't want anyone to know about us"

"mhm but you are to irrasistabe" he says in a sexy tone

"how bout we ditch school and go to my house no one is home"

"So we have the place to ourselves"

"Yes yes we do" i say givig him a wink

we are walking home hand in hand. We get to my house and close the door we start making out it gets heated and we move to the bedroom.

**End of Dream**

The dinging of the bell telling us to put our seat belts on woke me up from that amazing dream. I put my seat belt on and look out the window but this time don't fall asleep. We land. We get out of the plain

"OMG we are finally out of that bloody plain" Deuce says

"Yes we are so now can we go home" I say

"Yep" Deuce says

we get our stuff and Ce looks sad

"Hey Ce you Okay" I ask

"Yeah fine lets go" she says

we get in the cab and go we dont even say bye to anyone

I get inside and see... Gunther laying on my lounge

"Umm Gunther why are you here" I ask

"I am here to apolagise for everything the kiss, the wedding and everything but mostly for saying i like you whem I am still madly in love with Cece"

"Oh ok i see YOU LIED THAT YOU LIKED ME TO MAKE ME HAPPY SOO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!¡" I scream at him.

He runs out of the house like a scared little girl I am so not looking forward to this year at all.

**So here it is the first chapter to the sequel to ROCKY AND THE MASSIVE COMPLICATION hope you like it anyways if you have advice or anything please review. Sorry it took so long and it is so short but i had massive writer block. anyways READ AND REVIEW thanks love ya's**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is chapter 2 I'm doing **

**These first few chapters on how each person feels after the wedding disaster.**

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

Well this has been a wacked up week. Its seems like my life is becoming worse and worse each day!Everything is pissing me off I just want it all to go back to normal! The way things were before this whole mess happened.

This mess involves two boys, Deuce and Gunther. What is the mess you ask, well one question created this whole problem. Who do I love Deuce or Gunther it? Its all just so confusing! I had always thought Guntehr loved me but now im pretty sure he hates me with an undieing passion. Deuce is a whole diffrent story though. Im pretty sure that he still likes me, but only as a friend. The boy is head over heels for Rocky! At least I think he is... ya that wasnt to clear. And if all that wasnt enough I have school tomorrow! JOY!

_'Beep, Beep, Beep'_

Errg! I so dont want to got to school today! I bet everyone probably knows about 'the wedding.' Im probably the lauging stock of the entire school! But thanks to the stupid truency laws im required to go to the devils playground we call school.

I crawled out of bed and made my way over to the closet. White teeshirt with red lips on it, a black leatherr jacket, some rockin black buckle boots and matching leather fingerless gloves. My hair was left down and straightned and of course I put on a bit of makeup. Just the basics; mascara, lipgloss, and a tiny dash of blush. I stepped back in the mirror to give myself one final look before I left for school. Perfect! Now its time for school.

**AT SCHOOL**

As soon as I stepped foot in that god forsaken school the whisperes started. Everywhere I walked I was the subject of everyones conversation.

"Hey look its Cece-the-slut-Jones!" a random kid whispered to her friend, "She's not even good enough for Gunther of all people."

Ok that one stung but what happened next put the nail in the coffin.

"Hey Cece i heard about you and Gunther! Your a loser, I mean seriously if you cant even keep him who will you keep?"

I am almost on the verge of tears but I hold them back and walk to the bathroom and start crying. "Why are people so mean" I keep going on and on in my head. An idea formed in my head that made me wonder, should I or shouldnt I? OK, maybe ill do it just once. I dug into my backpack, searching for them. I pulled them out and stared at the shiny metalic sissors. With shakey hands I pressed the blade to my rist and draged it acorss my skin. A red line formed and a sense of relief washed over me. Maybe just acouple more cuts wouldnt hurt. Soon my one cut had turned into five and when I realized that I still had class I stopped.

_BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!_

I pushed my jacket back on and ignored the burning sensation the fabroc gave my fresh cuts. I headed to first period and sat down in the back. After that I avoided everything, and everyone including my friends. Before I knew it i was on my way home and out of stupid school. Just what I needed, some time in my room all alone.

**DEUCE'S POV**

Wow, Rocky is really upset about everything lately. I know she's hiding something from me, its obvious! Like the week before the wedding when she went shopping with Tinka and came back crying, she wouldnt tell me what was wrong! Then after that she ignored me for a while. _**(Re**__**meber chapter 12 of ROCKY AND THE MASSIVE COMPLICATION?)**_

Even though its been almost 2 months since that incident I still think she's hiding something. Oh well I guess i have to let it go for now.

I hope she's ok.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter guys! Please read&review then tell me what you wpould want to happen in later chapters. if you have any questions comment or PM me and I will try to get back to you! Oh, and by the way I have some very big events coming that involve Gunther doing some really bad things and you probably won't see it coming so look out for that chapter!It might be in either chapter 4, 5, or 6!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey really early update be happy here is chapter 3

**ROCKYS POV**

_Ring Ring Ring_

I woke up from my oh so needed nap to answer my damn cellphone.

"Hello?" I asked with a yawn, "Who is this?"

"Its uh, me…Deuce," A voice said from the other line.

"Hey, what do you need?" I asked nervously. Please don't tell me he caught on! I mean sure I am being kind of obvious about something being up but Deuce has never been one to recognize these types of things,

"I was just wondering why you've been so down lately."

Shit! He caught on. What do I do? Do I tell him now and just rip off the bandage or should I just let him think everything is ok? I mean he could be driving and if I told him right now he could get into an accident and die! I do not want to cause my baby's father's death! Ok maybe im over reacting just a little bit…ok a lot but still should I tell him? Oh what the hell ill do it.

"Deuce there's something I gotta tell you" I said nervously.

"Tell away," He replied.

"Promise you wont hate me?"

"Go on sweetie I won't hate you," he said with a light hearted laugh.

"I'm Pregnant," I reply.

The line went dead imeaditly and now I was totally regreating my decision.

"I knew I shouldn't have told him" I whispered out into my empty room as I sunk to the floor crying.

**_Knock Knock Knock_**

"Go away," I managed to choke out through my tears.

Minutes, maybe even hours passed by but I didn't care. I felt like everything was falling apart and for this moment in time I couldn't move. I was completely and utterly frozen. My tears kept coming and not once did I look up, that was until the door opened. When the door opened and closed my eyes hesatently scanned over the door way to find Deuce. As soon as he saw me he rushed over and placed me in his lap, rocking me back and forth until my tears calmed down.

"How far along are you?" he asks quietly.

"2 months," I breathed out.

"Is it mine?"

"Yes, it is yours. Who's else would it be?" I answered.

"Ok sweetie"

**DEUCES POV**

It could be Gunthers! I wanted to say that so badly but no wasn't the time. I could see that she liked Gunther it was obvious, so I tried to focus on Cece. That never actually worked though because I loved Rocky to much, I always had.

"Hey Rocky."

"Yeah" she says burying her head in my chest.

"Who do you love…your kind of confusing me?"

"To be perfectly Honest Deuce I seriously miss you, I miss you heaps" she says

"I miss you too" I said kissing her cheek.

"Deuce you have a tear on you cheek," Rocky says giggling.

"Hey Rocky…_Deuce_?" her mum says straining out Deuce

"Yes Mum?" Rocky said.

"Have you been crying ? Why is _he_ here" My mum asks.

"Well, Deuce and I are back together," Rocky explained.

Her mum nodded slowly, "But why were you crying?"

Rocky took a deep breath and grabbed my hand, "Well im kind of pregnant."

**_'YOU'RE WHAT_**" her mum seethed. She paced around the room, once in a while sending death glares at me before she stormed out. At the sound of the door slamming Rocky burst into tears again. I picked her up and brought her over to the bed, and laid down with her.

"You alright"

"Deuce what if she makes me put it up for adoption or kicks me out or never let me see you again," Rocky asks scared.

"I am sure she won't be that harsh"

"Deuce she yelled at Ty and almost stopped Ty from getting married to Tinka. I'm pregnant she can do way worse than she did to Ty" she says

"Babe just go to sleep and worry in the morning. Stress isn't good for the baby."

She nodded and snuggled into my chest. Yes! I got to call her babe!

"Ok just for you and the baby" at that she snuggles into my chest and goes to sleep. When she is in a deep sleep, well when she starts making little snoring noises I go to sleep... But just as I was about to go to sleep the door swings open and...

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FOOL! GETTING MY BABY SISTER PREGNANT" Ty yelled

Rocky woke up with a fright and after that grabbed her stomach

"You OK Rockbear" I ask worried

"Yeah the baby just moved" she says shocked

**ROCKYS POV**

Before Deuce could reply Ty picked him up and threw him at the wall

"AHHHH OH MY GOD DEUCE! TY WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled

"He got you pregnant he can SUFFER!" Ty yelled back

I called the police and I am in a lot of pain and I don't know why.

**_Wee woo wee woo wee woo_**

Here come the police

"Stop right there Tyler Blue," The cops say, as one rips Ty of Deuce and handcuffs Ty.

"What's all this about" The other one asks me

The one that got Ty call the ambulance

"Well Deuce the one being bashed, got me pregnant and Ty found out and came in here and started to bash...Mhm" I couldn't finish the sentence cause I was in pain

"You alright there" The cop asked me

"Yeah I will be fine" I say almost about to cry.

"We will talk you later ok we will let you recover first" She says as she goes and waits for the ambulance

"Rocky are you alright?" Deuce asks

"No I am in serious..."

"ROCKY" Is the last thing I hear from Deuce as someone grabs me. But who is it.

**_Ohh who could it have been I wonder anyways I would like two reviews before I update just to make sure people are reading it. I would also like to thank Iluvyouxoxo ( yes, yes I am ;) ) for editing this story she is great. Anyways thanks Read and Review_**

**_Bye for now ;)..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys here is Chapter 4... Hope you like there is going to be some drama in this Chapter. Here it goes.**

**WARNING: There will be some cursing language and maybe mention of rape we will see what happens.**

**Ok on with the chapter... I am adding an OC into this chapter. **

**Also review with what you thing Reuce or Runther?**

"ROCKY" Is the last thing I hear from Deuce as someone grabs me. But who is it.

ROCKY'S POV

I am being pulled far away. I can even see because this freak has blind-folded me, duct-taped my mouth and tied my hands together with a really thick and tight rope. I try to scream and it comes out all muffled. I am crying hysterically this is the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. Yes it is even worse than the whole Frankie thing.

"Where are you taking me" I say to the person dragging me. I am trying to be calm

"To a place no one will ever find you" The person says. I know it's a boy/man by the voice...

"Do I know you, you sound like someone I knew a long time ago"

"Yes you know me and before I tell you anymore you have to try and figure out who I am"

Oh boy "this is going to be hard" I thought to myself.

DEUCE'S POV

What the actual Fuck. This Tall black emo cut haired guy with blue eyes and a fairly good figure just came in here and grabbed Rocky. Seriously that's just dog, who does that.

I start running after them and call back at Ty to call the cops. I see Gunther sitting on the ground he looked sad.

"Gunther don't ask Run with me and look for a guy with black hair carrying Rocky"

"Why. What Happened? Is she ok?" He asks.

"JUST RUN"! I yell and he runs.

This is going to be a long adventure...

ROCKY'S POV

I am set on a hard lumpy thing that feels like a bed made of stone or something. This guy starts asking questions. As you probably figured I have no tape on my mouth but I want to be quiet so I don't get hurt.

"Ok so I am an old best friend and I had and still have a Crush on you" He says

"That is helpful. Next Question"

"I have black hair and Blue eyes"

I start thinking. It sounds familiar but I don't know.

"Emo cut black hair, tall, good figure" I say thinking I know who it is.

"Yes, yes, yes and yes" he says

OMG Its Brodie

"Brodie. What do you want from me?"

"I want you" Brodie says

"Well I have a boyfriend and I don't want you to hurt me or..." I stop before I say the baby.

"Or what... the little Rocky and Deuce you are carrying" He says. SHIT, how does he know?

"h-how do you know" I say

"I overheard and I want to do the worst I can to you to get rid of that baby" HE says

I SCREAM and when I say scream I mean scream.

"Shut up BITCH" he says punching my stomach

"Ouch" I wince in pain

He starts taking of his clothes and gets to his boxer clearly 'excited' to see me in pain. He then starts to take off my clothes I am in my Bra and Panties.

"Fucking Idiot" I hear Deuce yell and punch brodie square in the jaw.

"Rocky" I hear I Gunther say

"Gunther help Untie me please" I say practically crying.

He unties me and I immediately jump up and hug him and he hugs back.

"Uhh Rocky" He says and I pull away and he is just looking at me.

"Ohh right" I say blushing and finding my clothes and putting them back on. I go back over to Gunther.

"Do we need to call the police" I say

"No need to Ty did" Gunther says.

"Wee Woo wee Woo" The police sirens sound

"Here they are now" says Gunther

"What's going on here" The police women says  
"well the guy with black hair kidnapped me and tried to rape me" I say starting to cry again as Gunther holds me while Deuce is walking over to us with handcuffs on as well as Brodie.

"Why has Deuce got handcuffs" Gunther says

"Because he was bashing up this boy. What is your name son" She says to Brodie

"Brodie Mam" He says

"We will take them to the police station as for you Rocky you can go to the hospital to see if there is and damage he has caused then hop down to police station for me, ok" She says

"Yes, Ok" I say

The police women walk out with Brodie and Deuce

"Gunther, could you take me to the Hospital please" I ask

"Sure No problem, But I need to ask questions on the way" He replies

"Sure" I say. We walk to the hospital as it is not that far away.

"Why did he want to hurt you" Gunther asks

"Well I don't know how he found me it has been like 10 years I was 6 the last time I saw him. He said he wanted to kill mine and Deuces baby because he wants me to have HIS child I am assuming" I say.

"Oh wow, Wait You are pregnant"

"Well yeah, I mean, I was, I don't know if I still am" I say sadly

"Oh ok" he says a bit upset I wonder if he still likes me, awkward if he does I mean, I like him as a friend nothing more. We get to the hospital.

"Yes how may I help you" The receptionist says

"I need to see a doctor please" I say

"Any particular doctor"

"No its fine any doctor will do"

"Okay take a seat"

Me and Gunther go and sit down and we stay very quiet. I lean on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me. I just start crying again but not hysterically.

"You Ok" he asks

"Yeah imp fine" I say sitting up and wiping my eyes.

"Okay he says"  
"Raquel Blue" The doctor says

"Do you want me to come: Gunther Asks?

"Yes please" I say he stands up and I take his hand, he doesn't pull it away he just holds it gently. "Maybe he does still have a thing for me" I thought.

We followed the doctor into the room.

"What seems to be the problem Miss Blue" The doctor says

"Well there was an incident today and I just need a check up like on my body for wounds and I need a to make sure I am clear of drugs... Police orders" I say

"Oh ok, any health problems like pregnancy, asthma, heart conditions"

"Well I was pregnant I don't know if I am now" Wow I'm so glad it's a girl doctor

"Oh and how do you feel about this Dad" She says to Gunther

"Ohh I'm not the Dad I'm just her friend" He says

"Shouldn't the dad be here" she says

"He is at the police station "I say

"Oh okay". She says and she gives me a check up and gets the tests done and tells us to wait in the waiting room for the test results.

"Oh wow, that was awkward" I say once we sit back down.

"You got that right". We than start to talk about everything and anything on our minds.

1 HOUR LATER

'Raquel Blue" The same doctor says

We go to her office

"Ok so the results are v=back and there is good and bad news, which one first"

"Good News" I say

"Good news is that you are clear of drugs, Bad news is... you lost the baby. I am so sorry" She says. At that moment I just felt everything stop and a rush of sadness flood over me. I hold the tears back.

"T-thank you" I say as we walk out and Gunther calls a cab to take us to the police station.

**There you go guys. So tell me weather you think it should be RUNTHER or REUCE. Also the next chapter will be a OC form for OC I will be picking a boy and a girl you will see why soon Thanks**

**Peace out **


	5. OC FORM

**Here is the OC form I will pick a boy and a girl that will come in to the story later after. Leave entries in a review you have 5 days until i will not accept anymore. Also i may not update as quick as i am going to hospital on Monday. **

Name

Age

Gender

Personality

Hair colour

Eye colour

Style

Sexuality (gay, bi or straight)

Are they looking for love

Any additional things.

**So yeah there you go the OC form. Hope to see the entries flood in :D LUV YA 3 **

**PEACE OUT**

**xxxAshleighxxx**


End file.
